


Sending Love

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Since Gabriel is not technically dead and to me he is faking it, say the reader has him as an angel he adores her and secretly poofs her candy and outfits and things and helps her when she is sad to show that he is still with her, and it's fluffy and cute even if he can't be there physicallyWarnings: Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of twenty, Gabriel became your guardian angel. It all started when a group of angels started to take over your town, fighting each other over leadership. Heaven apparently was in chaos and they decided to take it out on the humans around them. Gabriel rescued you, taking you far away to a safe cabin with mountains as a backdrop and a babbling brook nearby. Your car was brought up as well so you could drive to the nearby city, to get needed supplies.   
Once you were settled, Gabriel explained that he had to go take care of some family issues and he would be back when it was safe. In the beginning it was fine, but after he was gone for a whole month you started to worry. That worry ended one morning, when a single gold feather laid on your bed when you came out of the shower.  
“Gabriel.” You murmured his name as you gently stroked the feather feeling its softness. It glimmered in the light as you carried it around with you. As you headed out, you found breakfast waiting for you and a single red rose in a vase. “Miss you.” You called out, hoping he would hear you. “Come back to me soon.” Picking up your fork, you dug into the hashbrowns and eggs.   
In the afternoon you drove to the city, picking up some groceries, and then window shopped the way back to your car. Perhaps tomorrow you’d go buy some new clothes and something special for Gabriel.   
But you didn’t need to as you arrived home finding brand new clothes on a clothing rack in the living room. Shoes were displayed, along with plastic hands covered in jewelry to choose from. Gabriel created a mini clothing store in your living room with spot lights and curtains to form a changing room for the full experience.   
“You spoil me.” You giggled, rushing to put the food away before diving into the clothing racks. You found a note near a pair of boots that read ‘Put what you want in your closet and leave what you don’t want. I’ll take care of it.’   
“You’re the best.” You gasped, hugging a pair of shoes and grabbing a few scarfs to place in your room. The nice part was everything fit your body perfectly, it was just a matter of what to keep and what you didn’t like all that much. Of course since Gabriel knew you very well, you kept nearly all of it. Thanks to him, your closet also was bigger to fit all the new clothes and shoes you wanted. 

The bliss soon faded as you were going on eight months without seeing him. He sent chocolates on valentine's day and flowers that engulfed the entire place. For your birthday you received a puppy that kept you company on lonely nights, but it started to get to you.  
“Gabe….how much longer? I miss you.” You whined, laying on the couch, burying your head deeper into a pillow. Your puppy had grown a lot and sat on the floor beside you, licking your hand.   
Suddenly the T.V. turned on, playing the movie ‘When Harry Met Sally’ which was one of your favorites. You leaned up, patting the space next to you for your dog to come join you. He rested his head on your lap as you watched the large flat screen, taking it all in. You felt a presence in the room, making you feel warm and safe. A blanket appeared, wrapped around your shoulders, you could feel him with you. Sitting there watching the movie you swore Gabriel was with you, even if you couldn’t see him.   
Later that night, after the movie and dinner, you laid in bed falling asleep. You found yourself in a dream surrounded by lush trees like the forest outside your cabin. It was day out with a bright sun and puffy white clouds dotting the sky. You started walking, not sure what direction to take, but not really caring because he would always find you.   
After some time the forest disappeared, colliding into a colorful, rich garden with flowers blooming and graceful butterflies dancing about. A stone path lead the way to an old knotted tree in the middle of it all. There stood Gabriel in a clean cut suit with a bouquet of flowers. You ran to him once you made out who he was. He lifted you up, twirling you around in the air before setting you back down.  
“Gabriel.” You breathed him in, smelling honey and mint. He pulled you in tight, brushing your hair, giving you a quick kiss on the lips.   
“I’ve missed you.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long.”  
“It’s okay.” You stepped back, looking at him. “I loved all the gifts.”  
“I’m so glad.” His whiskey eyes were soaking up your presence.   
“Are you back then? Are you mine once more?”   
“Oh sweetheart I was always yours.” He smirked, cupping your face with his tender hands. “I’m afraid there is still much for me to do.” You frowned, looking at your feet. “Even if I’m not really here, doesn’t mean I’m not watching over you.”   
“How much longer?”  
“Soon.” He gave his best answer, pleading for you to understand.   
“Promise me you’ll come back at least.” You reached up, putting your hand over his.  
“I’m the trickster.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Of course I’ll be back.”  
“Good.” Gabriel gave you a long passionate kiss before stepping back. The landscape was already fading. “Can’t this dream last longer?” The garden was gone, turned bright white, leaving Gabriel stark against it.  
“Wish it could kiddo...but you have a wonderful day ahead of you. Can’t keep it waiting.” He started to fade, his voice seeming distance.  
“Soon then.” You promised before waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months since that wonderful dream. Gabriel sent more gifts here and there with some notes all saying the basic same message, “Soon”. The more he was gone the more you realized that you truly did love him.   
You sighed, feeling the sunlight beam through your window. All you wanted was to be in his arms again and you didn’t want to waste another day waiting. “Gabriel….” You murmured, digging further into your covers. Strangely the sheets were silk and it smelled like fresh roses. Probably another gift you thought, then heard a door open. You peaked your head up finally looking around the room. Strange, this wasn’t where you fell asleep. Instead of wood cabin walls there was crown molding and stunning paintings. The walls were a rich red with gold trimming. The windows had beautiful draping curtains that were slightly pulled back, letting in the sun.   
There was a knock at the double doors opposite of the large king size bed that you were laying on. “Excuse me, Mademoiselle. I have brought the breakfast you requested.” The man’s voice had a thick French accent.   
“Of course, come in.” You noticed a robe laying at the edge of the bed. The man appeared to be in his late thirties with dark slicked back hair and dazzling bright blue eyes. He carted in your breakfast, taking off the dish covers, showing you what you had brought. You stared hungerly at the pastries and eggs.  
“Bon appetit, Mademoiselle. If there is anything else I can be of service, please don’t hesitate to ask.” He bowed, leaving the room in an orderly fashion.   
“Wait a moment, please.” You called.  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around, giving you a pleasant smile. “Yes?”  
“I’m sorry if this sounds silly, but what city am I in?”   
“Why, Paris. The city of lights, love, and fashion. No other place like it. Enjoy your stay.”  
“Thanks. I mean merci.”   
“Il n’y a pas de quoi.” He bowed again before leaving your room.   
You went back to the cart and started grabbing fistful of food, popping it in your mouth. Sure, it wasn’t lady like especially in France, but you were hungry and the food was beyond delicious. After stuffing yourself, you proceeded out into the living room area to check out the rest of your suite.   
The living room was also painted red with gold and black balancing the color out. French doors lead out to a balcony, so you could view and hear the city life below. A plush red couch sat in front of a coffee table with a white envelope next to a bowl of fruit. You grabbed the envelope, laying back on the soft couch.  
Opening it up you found a note reading just an address, nothing else. Slightly disappointed you left the note to go dress. The bathroom was just as impressive with a massive walk-in shower and clawfoot tub.   
After washing yourself off, you found a pair of clothes in one of the closests. You wore a flowered dress with a navy blazer over it, gray knee stockings, and cute brown flats. A brown leather over the shoulder bag was left for you also and you grabbed that and the note before heading out.   
Down in the lobby you passed the main desk and heard your name being called. A man in a black suit chased after you. “Miss (Y/N), your vehicle has just arrived.”  
“What ride?” You stared at him dumbfounded. You figured you’d just take a cab or taxi or whatever the French had over here.   
“The one to take you wherever you wish.” He held his arm up. “May I?”  
“Sure.” You giggled as he took you, leading you outside the hotel, to a black Rolls Royce Ghost. “Oh my.” You gasped at the car. Only the rich and mighty could afford something like this.  
“Comment? Is everything alright?” The poor man looked terrified that something was wrong.  
“Oh no. Everything is fine. Merci.” You smiled as he held open the back door for you. The driver looked back at you through the rearview mirror. “This address.” You handed up the envelope. The driver nodded before pulling out into the street, sending you on your little journey that the archangel had prepared for you.

The first stop was Vaux le Vicomte, a French castle, that was about an hour or so out of Paris. You didn’t mind the trip as you got to see more of the city and the surrounding area. The driver held the door open for you and another man greeted you, taking your hand to help you out. He had blonde hair, dressed in a navy blue suit, with a warm smile.  
“Merci.” You beamed at him, although slightly hoping it was Gabriel instead.  
“Je vous en prie. Allow me to show you the way. You may call me Tyson.”   
“So, Tyson, what are we doing here?” You strolled along with him noticing the gardens surrounding the large building.   
“I’m your guide today.”  
“Sound fun.” You gushed as he held open the door to go inside. The ceilings were high with some of the best detail probably in Europe. The tour left no stone unturned as you climbed up stairs to see other rooms in the building. Once there was nothing left on the inside you went outside to the gardens. You wished Gabriel was there with you, but you figured this day wasn’t over just quite yet.   
You said goodbye to Tyson as you sat back in the Rolls Royce. You saw Tyson hand the driver an envelope that you supposed was where you were going next.   
After another hour or so you were back in Paris, in the heart of it. The Eiffel tower soared overhead in the distance with people buzzing about. “Where now?” You asked to no one in particular.   
“Cafe Carlu.” The driver responded, thinking you were talking to him. The name didn’t mean anything to you, but you were sure Gabriel picked it out special.   
The driver let you out and you suddenly understood why it was that cafe. Cafe Carlu had a terrace with the perfect view of the Eiffel tower and the gardens underneath it. The atmosphere was light and modern with bright red and white chairs. You ordered some pasta, sitting out on the terrace, feeling the warm breeze.   
“Merci, Gabriel.” You said quietly after you finished your lunch. “Hope you’re going to be here soon.” You sat there for a bit, just enjoying yourself before getting up and going back to the car that waited for you.  
“Have a nice lunch?” Your driver held the car door open.  
“Très bien.” You replied, trying out some French.   
“Good to hear.”  
“Where to now?”  
“I only get an address.” He stated, focusing back on the road again.   
This time the drive was short as you were in one of the shopping districts. The car pulled up in front of a fashion boutique with a name that you weren’t sure how to pronounce. “Here we are.” You were starting to get used to being treated this way. A lady in the shop noticed the car and then you, holding the boutique’s door open.  
“Bienvenu. He told me you would be coming here.”   
“Who?”   
“This way.” The lady dismissed your question leading you to the back of the store. Clothes hung on racks all around you with mannequins displaying gorgeous garments. “Voilà.” You almost ran into her as she stopped suddenly. “Your evening gown for tonight.” She pointed to a one shoulder, quarter sleeve, a line, floor length, black gown with beading on the upper part of the dress.   
“Wow.” You gasped, going over and picking up the sleeve to feel the material.   
“Now, let’s get that on you.” The lady clapped her hands, startling you, and then she shoved you into a dressing room before grabbing the dress. Once you got out and looked yourself in the mirror, she handed you another envelope. You secretly hoped this one would lead to your archangel.   
“Bonne chance!” The lady smiled to you as you slowly got into the car. You gave her a small wave and bright smile as the car took off once more. The drive was slow due to traffic, but you didn’t have to go very far until you got to your next stop.   
A fine jewelry store loomed in front of you, you broke out in a wide smile, and rushed inside. Whatever Gabriel had planned you couldn’t wait to see it. Sure enough, a refined gentleman greeted up and guided you to a private room. He left, going to the vault, and coming back with a large ten carat heart shaped ruby necklace. Your mouth dropped as you stared at it. The man chuckled softly at your express before asking if it was okay to put it on you. You nodded vigorously, moving your hair to help him clasp it on. “You’re a lucky lady.” He said before you left.   
The sun was setting as you got in the car and drove around again. The driver stopped near the Eiffel tower that you were circling all day. Of course, this would be the last place you would go and hopefully Gabriel would be up there waiting for you.  
The elevator ride felt like eternity, but you finally got to the floor you were supposed to be at. Sure, there was a nice fancy restaurant, Le Jules Verne, on the floor below, but instead the envelope said to go to the very top. Stepping out into the wind you saw a table for two, with bright lit candles, and flowers in a vase. Gabriel stood dressed in a tuxedo, holding a chair out for you as you slowly walked towards him.   
“Bonsoir Mademoiselle.” He smiled at you. You stood, speechless, looking over every inch of him. “Something wrong?”  
“No. I’m just…..” You charged towards him, wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for an everlasting kiss. The city kept moving below, but here you were stuck in the clouds with your archangel.   
Gabriel pulled away first allowing you to catch your breath even though he could’ve kept kissing you forever. He held out the chair and you happily sat down, picking up your napkin and laying it on your dress. Gabriel sat across from you with candles lighting up your faces.  
“Wine?” He held up a bottle.   
“Course.” He poured the red liquid into your glass.   
“So, you’re just...what?” He raised his eyebrows.  
You took a sip, smiling at him. “I just missed you so much, Gabe.”  
He raised his glass. “To a perfect evening.”  
“To you being back.” The glasses clinked. “You are back right? Not just a dream. Even though I’d totally be okay with that.”  
Gabriel chuckled, taking a sip before answering. “Dreams do come true.”  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
